


Flood Lights

by catmage



Series: Stormpilot: College AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Nerd!Finn, Stormpilot, i dont know anything about sport, jock!poe, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: Poe gets dragged along to a football match.





	Flood Lights

Sitting in a muddy field in late November was not Finn's idea of fun. It'd taken days of nagging and slight innuendos passed casually to convince him to attend the game, even then only with the promise of Rey being dragged along with him. She'd been slumped backwards on her back for about half an hour, mouth open. Her occasional snores jolted the student back into whatever the teams were squabbling about down on the pitch.

It must've been hours now, the lights had feebly flickered on. Poe was still out there, with that stupid sweater, drinking from that stupid water bottle, with those stupid lips, and that stupid bulge in those tight pants. Maybe the boredom was getting to him.

This couldn't go on for much longer. The scoreboard had been broken for years, about half the few people who had sat in the bleachers had wandered off back to their cars, Rey was now fully slumped on the bench asleep. It seemed like another week before a bell rang out, rousing Finn as a team cheered. His eyes were still slightly blurred, several figures in white, orange and red barely visible. 

He shook Rey awake, her snort a confirmation of consciousness, motioning down to the field. Practically tripping over the steps, the pair made their way down towards the pitch. Contrary to those old sports films they'd show back in high school (usually the teacher couldn't be asked to do anything else), there wasn't really a rush down to the pitch, only several mothers and friends of the players ambling past seats.

Eventually, Finn managed to run up to Poe on the field, Rey stood a little far back after complaining about how she 'doesn't run unless it's an emergency'. The student practically sprint to match the pace the jock was going at, colliding in an embrace, Poe turning his head to lock eyes with Finn. They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in the hue's of their eyes before Poe moved forwards, his lips against Finn's. He froze for a moment, confused, but closing his eyes and melting into the kiss, hands against the jock's back.

The inside of his mouth was warm, Finn felt his heart burst with confetti, his soul dancing, ignoring the outside world. The jock was pretty sweaty, and he couldn't deny that it was pretty much turning him on. It felt like hours before they slowly broke apart, their hands now intertwined. Poe opened his eyes with a grin; Finn couldn't help but smile back, blushing.

"Glad you came to the match now?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of work  
> always open to suggestions!


End file.
